Most Romantic Words
by Airotia
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic. The most romantic words in Lily's mind ever were three little words written down in a note.


**Most Romantic Words**

The most romantic words to Lily never were anything expectable, like I love you, or will you marry me. They weren't even a classy pick up line. The most romantic words, to Lily, were of a different breed.

To start from the beginning, even when James first started picking on Lily, they would go through a routine—a mating ritual, as Sirius called it. James would first pick on her, ask her out publicly in front of all the students and professors, or embarrass her in some way. She would storm up to the Common Room, as soon as she could possibly get there, and stew over it. Then, frustrated, she would begin to work, read, or do something to occupy her thoughts. She'd open her bag, and, lo and behold, a flower would fall out with a note attached.

The contents of the note always varied, along with the species of flower. Sometimes the words on the note were just "Sorry", or they could be "My dearest Lily-flower. It is I, James, your shining knight in armor. You are my dearest love, and I wish you to know that I did not mean to hurt your feelings or embarrass you in any way…" and it would go on. The flowers would be from regular daisies, picked from school grounds, variously colored lilies (haha, she'd always think sarcastically with a smirk as she saw those), or extremely exotic flowers. The event usually didn't show her what type of flower or note she'd get, as James always picked them at random. He'd never gotten her a rose, however, even though she flat-out told him after the first one that her favorite flower was not, in fact, a lily, but a classic, red flower.

She'd read the note in the Common Room, and briefly smile. She'd turn, and there James would be, leaning against the wall, smirking. She'd hide the smile or frown, even though she knew that James saw the smile. He'd then strut, not walk, _strut_, over to her and ask, "Am I forgiven?" or some other variety of such.

She sigh and reply, "You're lucky I'm forgiving, Potter," before walking away, pretending to be frustrated with him to keep up her front. But to those that knew her well, they knew she couldn't be truly mad at him. They knew she was trying to fool them, and herself.

After a while, the flowers and notes became so routine that Lily expected them to fall out.

One day, the time for Lily's practically bi-weekly humiliation came. James stood on top of his seat, grabbed his flask and fork, and began tapping the flask repeatedly with it. Remus cast a quick amplification charm on it, and James' voice, so that he could be heard more easily over the chattering students. The hall fell silent. Even the professors made no move to stop him, waiting for the inevitable.

"My fellow students, I am officially announcing the request to go to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend with a Miss Lily Janet Evans. Sorry, ladies, but to all those that had their sights set on visiting Hogsmeade with me, my dear friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew shall be available. Thank you," he finished with a flourish. Peter and Remus blushed, Peter harder than Remus. He usually wasn't included in the list. Sirius stood and lifted his arms, as if to tell everyone who he was, even though everyone already knew.

James turned to Lily, who sat diagonally from him. "So… want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I'll have no other." Lily was still in shock, and completely flustered from having the entire school's attention (mainly the female half) on her.

"You… You arrogant prick!" she screeched, storming off. The entire Gryffindor table seemed to sigh in boredom, some actually still hoping she'd swoon, tackle James, and snog him on the table.

"Go. Attend to your lady. Me and my ladies can handle missing you," Sirius said with a wink as he surveyed the girls in front of him.

"Went out with you, you, you, you… Let's see… Ah! Miss Hicks! Wait, weren't you the one who went with James last week…?" the girl nodded. "Perfect! You'll do!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Remus rolled his eyes, knowing Sirius was going to pick her out of the group from the start. He then turned his attention back to James, who was rushing out of the Great Hall.

James jogged up the steps, having gotten used to the pace that he'd have to use to get to Lily with perfect timing. _'About now she's grabbed her bag…. And now she's flipped it open…'_ James thought as he approached the portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Heart-shaped newt," James said hurriedly.

"Hurry, she's reading the note," the Fat Lady whispered excitedly in a gossiping manner before opening herself.

James shrugged the comment off and stepped inside. Lily's eyes were glancing over the note frantically. She turned to face James, who, instead of wearing his trademarked smirk, grin, or 'sexy' (though it was) smile, looked… nervous? No, not possible. Not James Potter.

"I did," he said simply, glancing down, averting his gaze from her eyes.

"Say it. Straight at me," she commanded, her voice somewhat shaky from shock.

"I meant it," he said clearly, staring her in the eye, his gaze never wavering.

There was a pause.

"Well…?" James asked, wanting to hurry his demise, or his happiness.

"Okay. We'll meet at the carriages. There will be no physical contact throughout the date, and if you don't like moving slowly, then you'll just have to leave," she said, her manner no-nonsense. She didn't want him thinking that she'd be on her knees, her drool collecting in puddles before him, her body open to his touch without doing any work.

"Deal," he said flashing a smirk.

She nodded, and smiled lightly, glancing down, unsure of what to say. "I… I'll see you then," she said, before climbing up the stairs to her room. From her hand slipped the note that read, _'I meant it'_, the rose still held gently in her other hand.

**A/N: Ahh, just a sweet, quick, Valentine's Day fic. :D Inspiration taken from my friend, Kat (or, rather, that'll be what I refer to her here as) and my ramblings earlier on in the day. ;D I hope you enjoyed this fic as well, and even if you're cynical about the real world, you still have your fantasies! **


End file.
